What Is Love
by fredluvr489
Summary: After Charlie's wedding, Ginny Weasley, 15 years old, is going crazy, desperate for answers. What is love? She had never been kissed, and only had a couple of boyfriends. So how will she know when she finds the one?
1. The Reunion

What is Love?  
  
AN: Here's my newest story...it involves Ginny and her love problems...I kind of got tired of the HG/DM love thing, because evryone does it AND, I hate leaving ron left out...so I did this....I hope you enjoy! BTW, this is a joint story, I will be writing it with my friend SaTink...she's known for The Dare, Last Year Lotsa Fun, and many more. R/R!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters...just the plot!  
  
Summary: After Charlie's wedding, Ginny Weasley, 15 years old, is going crazy, desperate for answers. What is love? She had never been kissed, and only had a couple of boyfriends. So how will she know when she finds the one?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He stooped down on one knee and picked up her left hand. "Julie, I have known you since my first year at Hogwarts. You've helped me out of trouble way too many times. When we must part, it is hard for me to let go. I don't think I could live without you by my side. It's painful when we fight, but worth it because of all the make-ups we've had. Julie, I have loved you since the day that you convinced my mum it was little Fred that made the food disintegrate once it touched our plates." He took a deep breath. It was now or never. Julie was crying. "Juliette Nicole Watson, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Charles Weasley. Yes I will!" She jumped up and they shared a passionate kiss. Her blond hair fell a little past her shoulders as they held each other lovingly; not noticing everyone else around them were applauding. They were in a rather fancy restaurant, and everyone had been watching intently.  
  
"Congratulations, Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley cried a few hours later. "My first son to get married!" Then she headed for Julie. "Oh Julie! I always thought you'd be the perfect match for my son!" She was crying harder now. "Ever since he was a little baby you—."  
  
"That's enough, Mum." Charlie said sternly, glad he stopped another embarrassing baby story. "If it's ok with you, Julie and I would like to discuss our wedding plans."  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley cried after her son, sounding similar to an owl. "Let me help. How about an outside wedding? Or by the water? Or on the beach?" As she bustled after them, Ron, Fred, and George laughed at their mom behind her back.  
  
"You watch," Fred said once out of audible range. "Mum's going to be mental by the end of the wedding."  
  
In the meanwhile, Ginny Weasley, 15, sat at the table thinking. Her brother, most favorite brother at that, had fallen in love. But...how did he know? How was he sure Julie was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with?  
  
She pondered this while she drank the rest of her tea. Ginny knew she would have to get an early start tomorrow. Guests would be arriving. She decided to wear her scarlet Gryffindor short sleeve tee, and matching gold skirt. She liked to show off around Harry, (giving she fancied him) and loved to model her new outfits for her best friend, Hermione.  
  
The next morning Ginny got up at around 6 o'clock to put on a pot of tea. She saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, with some already boiling. "Hey sis," he responded looking not at her, but at his tea.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" She asked casually as she poured a cup of tea then slid in the seat across from him.  
  
"I guess I could just tell." He smiled. "Plus, you and I are the only ones that could easily get up in the morning.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Yea, I guess you're right. But why are you up so early? Are you thinking about the proposal?"  
  
"Well that, and whether I did the right thing. I mean, I love her and everything but—."  
  
"I think you should be having this talk with Dad," Ginny interrupted. She wanted to help him, but knowing that she knew nothing about love, she couldn't. Remembering this, Ginny got up and went back to bed.  
  
It was nine o'clock when Ginny woke up again, and still no body arrived. She decided to get dressed now, remembering what happened exactly five years ago when her crush had arrived unexpectedly in her kitchen. Still in her nightclothes, she ran back into her room not showing herself for the rest of the day.  
  
Ginny shivered at the thought as she put on the finishing touches of her ensemble. "Perfect," she said as she looked in the mirror surprised at how ravishing she looked.  
  
Before Ginny knew it, everyone was up, and her mother was preparing breakfast. "I sure hope Harry's alright." Ron said for the fiftieth time that summer. Every morning Ron would get up, slump into the kitchen, and mumble the same sentence hoping someone would get the right mind and save him from his evil guardians.  
  
"Oh, hush-up, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said tired of his monotony. "You know he is due to arrive any moment now. CRACK! Almost as if summoned by the gods, Harry apparated with Remus Lupin and Alastor (Mad-eye) Moody, close friends of the family.  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "What happened?" He added noticing how rugged they all looked.  
  
"Have you been fighting?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted though mostly to Lupin and Mad-eye. "Now really," she started, putting her hands on her hips. "Was that necessary?"  
  
"It was, Molly." Mad-eye said taking off his bowler hat and setting it on the table. "We told those damned relatives of Harry to lay off him!" Moody's right eye was magical and began swiveling insanely.  
  
"And then," Lupin added, "we didn't hear from Harry for about eight days." Mrs. Weasley gasped knowing what was coming next. Sensing this, Lupin added, "We were gentle with them, really." Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Charlie said as he came down the stairs. "How are the Dursley's treating you?"  
  
"Worse than your dragons are treating you." Harry said melodramatically.  
  
"Ouch." Charlie said. "That bites."  
  
Ginny found herself gawking at Harry. He had such beautiful green eyes. And the way his hair fell sloppily on his head seemed almost too perfect to be true. The summer also appeared to have changed him because not only did he get more handsome, but he also appeared to be growing facial hair. Ginny sighed at what she knew she couldn't have. His body was so perfect.  
  
"Harry, Charlie's engaged!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "We're going to have a wedding by the water with loads of people and—!"  
  
"Mum!"  
  
She put on her utmost apologetic face, and then said, "I'm sorry, dearest. I am just so proud. My little Charlie."  
  
As Mrs. Weasley left, Harry asked rather boyishly, "So, who's the lucky chick?"  
  
Later that day, Hermione arrived so Ginny had someone to talk to. She loved telling Hermione her little girl problems, because they always happened to Hermione first. Ginny remembered last summer when she started her period. Having lived in a house full of guys, she didn't know who to turn to. And talking to her mother was embarrassing because she couldn't keep a secret. So when Hermione finally arrived, she spilled her guts.  
  
Today, while in her room, she did the same thing. "Harry's gotten even more gorgeous!"  
  
"I'll bet you didn't think it was possible, did you?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"And look at you!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione blushed. "Is that makeup? I'll bet Ron's bound to have noticed you. I'll bet that's exactly why you did it. Isn't it? Isn't it?"  
  
"Now that's enough!" Hermione said going deep red. "I know you have this theory that Ron and I like each other, but we don't. I...I...d-don't." She appeared to be convincing herself, not Ginny.  
  
They both laughed so hard at this, that Ron and Harry came in. "What's up with you two? Catch a fit or something?" Ron asked sitting on the end of Ginny's bed.  
  
Trying to conceal her laughter, Ginny said, "Nothing."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had been taking Ginny in. Enjoying what he was seeing, Harry said, "So, Ginny, you have changed...a lot."  
  
"She has?" Ron asked aghast that Harry was checking out his baby sister.  
  
"Well, yeah." Harry answered gesturing towards her breasts.  
  
Upset by this, Ginny crossed her arms attempting to hide them, all the while blushing furiously. Hermione covered for this by saying, "That's not the only thing about her that's changed, Harry," sending him a nasty glare. "She's gotten taller, prettier, and smarter."  
  
"Yea ok." Harry said attempting to shut her up. "C'mon, Ron. That bacon smells good."  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked once in the kitchen.  
  
"What ever do you mean Ron?" Harry answered innocently, helping himself to a piece of bacon.  
  
"Well, talking about my sister's...my sister like that."  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed them, Ron. They're kind of hard to miss." Harry said, smiling in a perverted way.  
  
"I guess you're right. They kind of popped out of nowhere. I didn't know they grew so quickly."  
  
Harry laughed. "Well hell, Ron! What about Hermione? Hers are twice as big, and she's had them twice as long. I know how you feel about—."  
  
"Now that's ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley had just walked into the kitchen, rather pink in the face. "I never thought my son would ever act in such a rude and boyish manner. Not that I blame you, Harry," she said in a sweetened tone. "It's just this son of mine!" She grabbed Ron by his left ear, and dragged him up the stairs into what appeared to be the master bedroom. Mr. Weasley was reading, and looked up when he saw his wife burst in. "Talk..." she started, breathing heavily. "To your son." After that, she locked the door, and Ron slumped into a chair knowing exactly what was coming next.  
  
Smiling, (as always) Mr. Weasley said, "Son, I want to talk to you about the birds and the bees."  
  
Dinnertime  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" George asked, snickering with Fred. "You look a little pale."  
  
"Yea Ron," Fred started. "Did you hear a breast-full?"  
  
"FRED!"  
  
"Sorry, Mum. Ron knew what I meant. I really meant mouthful." At that, everyone laughed except Molly and Ron. Even the father of the house, Arthur, snickered a little.  
  
"Now that's enough. If you two don't stop this bickering, you'll all go to bed without dinner!" Molly yelled, disappointed in her children. Then, in a motherly tone, added, "Except for you three" she motioned towards Hermione, Julie, and Harry. "You can have as much as you want. You're guests in this house, and you should be treated as such."  
  
Julie giggled. "Thank-you Mrs. Weasley." Ginny thought at first that Julie giggled because she was obliged that her mother complimented her. But it turned out, as she looked over on that side of the table, that Julie was giggling because Charlie was nuzzling against her. He appeared to be kissing her neck as well as whispering in her ear.  
  
Ginny felt a little tingly imagining someone doing that to her. It was so romantic.  
  
"Could you two get a room?" Fred said angrily. "It's kind of hard to eat while the person sitting next to you is making kissing noises!"  
  
George was sitting on the other side of Julie, and started making kissing noises. Julie, obviously uncomfortable, pulled up her shawl, attempting to cover herself more.  
  
"You know," Charlie said. "For adults you two are pretty immature."  
  
"Yes, Charles dear." Fred started speaking like Julie but talking to George. "Any thing you say Charles dear."  
  
"Yea ok, Julie." George answered speaking like Charlie. "Anything I say? Then why don't you consider getting a job?"  
  
"But Snookums," Fred said. "I have a job."  
  
"I mean a real job. One that doesn't involve prancing around London and handling people's packages."  
  
Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and Charlie all choked on their food, even though only Hermione, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley were appalled. Everyone else, (with the exception of Mr. Weasley and Julie) laughed out loud.  
  
"Julie," Mr. Weasley said completely serious. "I didn't know you worked in the Muggle world!" When everyone gave him looks of confusion, he added, "Well, you're a mail man...right?"  
  
Without finishing dinner or excusing herself, Julie ran upstairs to Charlie's bedroom, crying.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Arthur, Fred, and George all said in unison.  
  
The next morning Molly Weasley brought Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione school shopping. Ginny, (as predicted) had gotten Prefect, so they went celebrating as well.  
  
This year they once again required dress robes, so Harry bought Ron some nice ones. He also bought Ginny some, as well as a fancy Gryffindor necklace to match. "Trying to lead her on," Hermione thought disgustedly to herself.  
  
This summer, was when the golden trio were finally almost legal. As a result, they were allowed to apparate and disapparate around the place. Harry and Ron practiced whenever possible, but Hermione thought it immature. So, while Harry and Ron went to visit Fred and George's store, she stayed back with Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny, what's the matter?" She asked noticing her absent gaze. "Giiiineeee?" She asked again waving her hand in her face.  
  
"Yea?" Ginny finally answered.  
  
"What's—?"  
  
"Did you notice how many couples there are around here?!" Ginny asked a little louder than she meant to.  
  
"Umm, no." Hermione said looking around. "Well maybe there's some event going on that we don't know about." When Ginny gave her the 'yeah right' look, Hermione added rather sadly, "or...maybe not."  
  
"Some day my prince will come...Some day I'll find my love." Ginny sang under her breath.  
  
"Ginny? Is that Cinderella you're singing? Please tell me you were watching it with a very young Muggle cousin of yours."  
  
"Yea...well...Cinderella and I have a lot in common. Now where was I? Oh. Some day my prince will come...Some day I'll find my love...And how thrilling that moment will be...When the prince of my dreams comes to me...He'll whisper I love you...And steal a kiss or twOUCH! Jeeze you bloody bastard, watch where you're going!" She bumped into someone and got ice cream on her blouse.  
  
"You better watch it Ginny." It was Malfoy. "Maybe if you weren't singing so loud you would..."  
  
"Oh don't start, Draco! You knew exactly where you were going. Why don't you watch it!?" Ginny said wiping off the ice cream.  
  
"You're right. With your fireball read hair, and Granger's bushy...mess, I shouldn't have missed you at all. And with that howling, you could've warded off werewolves."  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged uneasy glances at this, and then Hermione said, "Oh shut it, Malfoy!"  
  
"No Hermione, it's ok. Draco just doesn't know what it's like to be nice to anyone. All because when he was younger, he wasn't loved. No one in his family has ever sung him to sleep, or kissed him goodnight. In reality, Draco is just a spoiled, hormonally tested, evil pure blood obsessed, little unloved pompous bastard. And he suffers from it." With that said, she turned on her heel and left with Hermione following.  
  
"Who cares?" Draco called after them, his voice cracking. His eyes were heavy with tears. Ginny turned around. "I still have more money than you."  
  
"Draco, your parents are so filthy rich, that they buy your love. Frankly, I'd rather be poor and loved than rich and hated...by all." Ginny left Draco very close to tears.  
  
"Come on Draco," Lucius Malfoy said to his son. "We're leaving...what's the matter with you?" He added seeing his son's face. "Fix your robes, you are embarrassing me."  
  
A/N: That was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it!! Look out for chapter 2! It'll be written by my buddy, SaTink 06.  
  
Fredluvr489 


	2. The Talk

What is Love?  
  
AN: This chapter will be written out of Draco's view. It start's with Draco at his manor before Ginny...etc. Thanks for the reviews! And I especially thank my beta readers, because they help soo much! R/R! Enjoy! Oh, and if you have a problem watching sex scenes in movies, you might want to skip the little part at the end. (lol) Warning: There is Draco action! R/R!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters...just the plot!  
  
Summary: After Charlie's wedding, Ginny Weasley, 15 years old, is going crazy, desperate for answers. What is love? She had never been kissed, and only had a couple of boyfriends. So how will she know when she finds the one?  
  
Chapter 2: The Talk  
  
"Come, Draco! We MUST prepare to leave!"  
  
"Uh, Father?" Draco said from the shadows of the hallway. "May I talk to you about something?" The boy was strong in nature, but meek and frightened around his father. With matching silver blonde hair and manly figures, the two were a perfect father/son couple.  
  
"Does it have to be now, Draco? We have to—."  
  
"Yes." He cut his father off. This was important. "It...it's about school." That wasn't completely a lie. It was about someone in school.  
  
"Well?" Lucius said while tapping his foot. He was growing impatient.  
  
"Err...in school, there's a girl named Pansy." He took a deep breath, talking to his father was hard. "Pansy Parkinson. She's bloody gorgeous, and –."  
  
"I'll tell you what..." Lucius had become uneasy speaking of women. "We can talk more of this at Diagon Alley. I'll even buy that new Firebolt for you."  
  
"You mean the Firebolt Three-Sixty?  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"B...but...No. I don't think so. N-no...no thank you, Father."  
  
"What's this?" Narcissa Malfoy had come in. "You reject a gift? What the hell is wrong with you? He's getting dumber and dumber by the minute, Lucius." The father nodded in agreement. "Are our gifts to you not expensive enough? Your father slaves at his job, and you complain about your gifts?"  
  
"No, Mum." Draco said as he sat in the chair closest to the fire. "It's just that...nobody in school likes me."  
  
"So?" Narcissa said chomping on cashews. "Buy their love. That's what your father did. Loads of man proposed to me, but your father had the largest stone." She said flashing her engagement and wedding rings.  
  
Draco responded by apparating out of the manor. His father followed suit after kissing his wife good bye.  
  
Knockturn Alley  
  
They both apparated right in front of Borgin and Borkes, causing Draco to roll his eyes. "This store again?"  
  
"Hold your tongue, boy." The father replied angrily. "I'm the one with the money, remember?"  
  
"I thought you were going to use that money to buy me a gift." Draco said under his breath, but his father heard him.  
  
"Well, I am planning to purchase for you that broom. Of course, if those grades of yours don't pick up—."  
  
"Oh, don't start that again!"  
  
"Well, if you don't..." They began to argue endlessly until the owner of the store, Mr. Borgin, spoke up.  
  
Clearing his throat, he said, "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure."  
  
"Delighted I'm sure," Mr. Malfoy said in response and began to take care of his business.  
  
After that, the two went into Diagon Alley to purchase new dress robes, his broom, and some food.  
  
Lucious had disappeared somewhere, so Draco was forced to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions by himself. He hated shopping alone.  
  
"You know the drill, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Malkin said pleasantly. "On the stool." As she took his measurements, she ran through her normal list of questions. "Dress or regular robes?"  
  
"Dress." Draco replied.  
  
"Mhmm...and do you want cotton, silk, wool, chince, cashmere, reon, or satin?"  
  
"Cashmere and Satin...I want two."  
  
"Mhmm...and do you want your house colors or no?" She sounded similar to a waitress.  
  
"Metallic green with a silver lining, a dragon on the back, and my name under it for the satin, and icy blue with a silver trim and the Hogwarts crest on the left breast for the Cashmere."  
  
Madam Malkin smiled at his taste. "Ok." His robes were ready within a half hour, so Draco set off to find his dad.  
  
"Here's your bloody broom," Lucious said from behind him and began to set off again.  
  
But then Draco said smirking, "Could you get me an ice cream too?"  
  
While heading towards Blourish and Blotts with ice cream in hand, Draco heard the most beautiful singing. And as he got closer, the words became clearer.  
  
"Some day my prince will come...Some day I'll find my love..."  
  
He so desperately wanted to be that girl's prince. He wanted to hold her, and love her. No...he wanted to make love to her. He chuckled knowing what he was thinking. Draco started to sing along, only under his breath.  
  
"...When the prince of my dreams comes to me...He'll whisper I love you...And steal a kiss or tw...Ouch!" Not watching where he was going, Draco ran head first into something and lost his ice cream. He had been humming with his eyes closed, following the music, and finally opened them to see who he ran into.  
  
"Bloody hell", he thought to himself. "It's Ginny...Ginny had been singing!" "You better watch it, Ginny." "Did I just use her first name?"  
  
"Maybe if you weren't singing so loud you would..."  
  
"Oh don't start, Draco! You knew exactly where you were going. Why don't YOU watch it!?" Ginny said wiping off the ice cream.  
  
"Did she just use my first name? Get a hold of yourself, Draco. This is a Weasel you're talking about." "You're right. With your fireball read hair, and Granger's bushy...mess, I shouldn't have missed you at all. And with that howling, you could've warded off werewolves."  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged uneasy glances at this, and then Hermione said, "Oh shut it, Malfoy!"  
  
"No Hermione, it's ok. Draco just doesn't know what it's like to be nice to anyone. All because when he was younger, he wasn't loved. No one in his family has ever sung him to sleep, or kissed him goodnight. In reality, Draco is just a spoiled, hormonally tested, evil pure blood obsessed, little unloved pompous bastard. And he suffers from it." With that said, she turned on her heel and left with Hermione following.  
  
"She's right you know," Draco thought to himself. "Who cares?" Draco called after them, his voice cracking. His eyes were sparkling with tears that he wouldn't cry in front of Ginny. Ginny turned around. "I still have more money than you."  
  
"Draco, your parents are so filthy rich, that they buy your love. Frankly, I'd rather be poor and loved than rich and hated...by all." Ginny left Draco with his eyes still shining.  
  
"Come on Draco," Lucius Malfoy said to his son. "We're leaving...what's the matter with you?" He added seeing his son's face. "Fix your robes, you're embarrassing me."  
  
When they returned to the manor, Draco ran straight to his bedroom and cried. Yes, Mr. Slytherin-Big-Shot cried. He cried about his 'friends', and family. That day, he just let it all out.  
  
Now Draco Malfoy wasn't much of a writer, but when something really bothered him, he wrote about it in his journal. So today was somewhat of a confession for him.  
  
I don't get it...blimey...I just don't know. Father has once again made me feel worthless. I tried to talk to him about Pansy today, but he shut me out. So, I guess I'll tell you. I like Pansy for a lot of reasons, but if I could name the top five reasons why I like her...they would be, she's fun (the pranks she pulled are always hilarious!), she's a virgin (that's always more fun in my book (wink)), and to be quite frank, she has some of the best "extras" I've ever seen. That's what I wanted to tell father about. I think it's time for my "talk". I'm changing! Now, don't laugh, but over the past year, I have gotten loads of pubic hair, I'm now itchy...a lot...my perfectly smooth skin has gotten blemishes (though not too many), and now I don't have to worry about telling a girl that I like her, because my bloody "friend of mine" does it for me. It is the absolute worse thing when Pansy walks by on the street, and when I go to say hello, "he" pops up and says it for me. (By the way, all she did was giggle and turn away.) The same thing happened at Diagon Alley today, only it was with the Weasley girl. I can't believe I became erect for a Weasley! But I don't like her! She simply agitates me! I must go. I hear father coming. Hogwarts is only two days away! --Draco  
  
"Who is that?" Draco said following a red-headed girl who was heading for the prefects' bathroom. It was nearly three in the morning at the Hogwarts castle. Draco didn't know why he got up, or what he was doing. All he knew was that he must follow this girl with the most beautiful voice. He should've been afraid she would see him. She was only wearing a bathrobe. But he didn't care. He must follow her.  
  
They finally made it to the bathroom after the girl said the password. Having been a prefect last year, the bathroom didn't surprise him. But if anyone else were to see it, they would've been astounded. Everything was made of white marble, and it was lit by a candle-filled chandelier. There was an empty swimming pool-sized tub sunk in the middle of the floor, and around a hundred golden taps stood all around the edges. There were long white curtains hanging at the windows, a painting of a mermaid, and fluffy towels in a corner.  
  
Draco was snapped back into reality as the girl took off her robe. She had obviously gotten out of bed to take a bath, because she was standing there naked. After she had decided the temperature and the type of bubbles she wanted in the tub, she turned to Draco, smiling. He stood there open-mouthed, and had become erect.  
  
He had no idea who she was; though she looked very familiar. Her face was indistinct, but Draco understood when she clearly beckoned him forward. She stood there smiling clearly undisturbed that she was standing in front of him naked. And as she slipped off Draco's robe, he realized he was naked as well. He smiled evilly as they both slid in the tub together. Holding her in his arms he noticed she had a scar on her left shoulder.  
  
They made out in the tub for what seemed like an hour. Draco obviously wanted to do more, but there was something about her that made him stop. She looked at him confused, then growing impatient she moved so close to him, that he could feel her hard nipples on his chest. He was breathing heavily, not knowing what to do as she kissed his neck, shoulders, and chest, nibbling softly on one of his nipples. He let out a soft moan and then an even louder one as her hands worked their magic under the water. It was becoming harder and harder for him to turn her away, when everything slipped away.  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up at 8:13 a.m. aroused with very, very wet sheets. "Shit," he said as he noticed where he was. It had only been a dream, and as he removed the sheets from his bed, knew it was a wet dream.  
  
He was obviously not going to be able to fall asleep again after that, so he got dressed. Yesterday consisted mostly of packing and last minute shopping, and today was the first day of school. Draco fed his new owl a treat, and went downstairs for breakfast. Deciding on bacon and eggs because he didn't know what else to have, he called his house elf to do the work.  
  
After breakfast, Draco went outside to ride on his broom. He didn't know whether he wanted to think about his dream or forget about it completely. He just couldn't get over how familiar she looked. All Draco could do was hope that she was Pansy. He wanted her to be Pansy, but her breasts had been too large to be Pansy's. So who's were they? And that scar...the most irregular one he'd ever seen. Draco decided on talking to his two best friends about it, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
10:30 had arrived at last, and Draco had to leave for the Hogwarts express. Once he said his good-byes to his parents, he began desperately looking for Crabbe and Goyle. Where could they be? Draco then got on the train and looked for them, but they were nowhere to be found. The train took off, and he was forced to find a compartment by himself. But after an hour into the trip, he started to look for them again, and to his disgust, found them in the same compartment as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.  
  
They had been joking around, and having loads of fun. But everything seemed to stop when Draco came in. "Crabbe, Goyle...I need to talk to you two."  
  
Harry gave Malfoy a dirty look and said, "Does the big and bad Slytherin finally need his body guards back?"  
  
"Please," Draco surprisingly pleaded. "It's important. Last night I had a dream..." But no one was listening. They were more concerned with what Ginny had to say. "...this girl, she was gorgeous and—"  
  
"And now, see the scar that I have?" Ginny interrupted and smiled as everyone gasped at the large scar on her left shoulder.  
  
"...Now that I think about it she had red hair..." Malfoy trailed off and stood open-mouthed (once again) not knowing what to do. That scar had looked familiar. So was Ginny's red hair. But that can't be...it just couldn't be. Ginny was the girl in his dream!  
  
AN: Well, that was Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Now review so I know you read it. Thanks for Reading!  
  
xoxox Fredluvr489 


	3. Humiliated Grapes

What is Love?

AN: Thanks for the reviews! And I especially thank my beta readers, because they help so much! R/R! Enjoy! Here's my newest story...it involves Ginny and her love problems...I kind of got tired of the HG/DM love thing, because everyone does it AND, I hate leaving Ron left out...so I did this....I hope you enjoy! R/R! By the way, I apologize to Paige and TiNk, because I brought them through hell with this story. Best friends you guys! Love ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters...just the plot! Don't keep making me repeat myself, you'll just make me grovel in embarrassment.

Summary: After Charlie's wedding, Ginny Weasley, 15 years old, is going crazy, desperate for answers. What is love? She had never been kissed, and only had a couple of boyfriends. So how will she know when she finds the one?

Chapter 3: Humiliated Grapes

"Blimey," Ginny heard Draco say as she showed off her scar.

"Why is he staring at me?" She then thought to herself. "Anyway," she said out loud to her spectators, adjusting her shirt on her shoulder to once again hide the scar, "I got it from a broom accident."

At this, Ron turned bright red. "I'm sorry, Gin."

Ginny glared at her brother and continued. "It was Charlie, Fred, and George against Ron, Julie, and I. Ron went to swing at the bludger, and whacked me instead. Luckily, it wasn't that bad, but I was stuck in St. Mungo's for nearly three days!" Ginny looked up and noticed Malfoy was still in their compartment. She rolled her eyes.

Ron looked over at Hermione, knowing she was going to yell, but Hermione just smiled and said, "Well, he did apologize, Gin."

Ginny smiled back at Hermione. She knew Hermione was really starting to like Ron. All she would have to do is to set them up. It was oblivious for the past two years that Ron fancied Hermione, Ginny was just glad that Hermione finally admitted to her feelings.

Ginny smiled and looked up once again. Everyone around her had been caught up in their own conversations. Except for Draco. His silky blonde hair seemed somewhat dim, even with the light of the train. He had been staring at her non-stop since he came in. The site was almost like a romantic comedy.

_Everyone seemed to be chattering loudly until Ginevra spotted the boy all the way on the other side of the compartment. It all went silent as he stared lovingly at her with his cool blue eyes. It was love at first sight, and as they reached out for each other... _SMACK!

"Ginny get your hand out of my face. You look like an alien in that movie E.T." Hermione then waved her hand in front of Ginny's face. "Hellooo? Anyone in there?"

Ginny was thrust back into the sad cold reality by Hermione's annoying voice. But Ginny couldn't help but think. Did Draco see what she just saw? Better yet, was she falling for Draco?

Just then, a short, slightly stout girl of about sixteen years walked in. She had a pretty face, with very tan skin. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached about mid-back, and she had a huge smile, though the boys would later learn to never get on her bad side. "Hermione?" the girl asked in a sweet, motherly tone. "I'm so glad I've found you."

Ron leaned over and whispered to a snickering Harry, "Hermione has other friends? How does she fit them in with all of her study habits?"

"We were supposed to study together," the newcomer said.

The two boys burst out laughing, only to be met with hard smacks to their heads.

Neville, who had been sitting rather quietly in the room, turned pink when the girl walked in. And as she went around the room introducing herself to everyone, she stopped for an extra long time in front of Neville.

"Hi," she said in an almost-shy tone. "I'm Patricia. But you can call me Trish." She held out her hand for him to either shake it or kiss it, but he did neither.

Instead, Neville kept his hands deep inside his pockets. In an undertone, Patricia barely heard him say, "Neville." Little did Trish know that Neville's hands were shaking uncontrollably. He had never been so afraid in his life, even with his encounters with his potions master, Professor Snape.

After everyone settled once again into their own conversations, Ginny found that Malfoy was still staring at her! It wasn't a blatant stare, but more of an absent dazed stare. She began to get a little uneasy, and squirmed in her seat, though she didn't know why. All Ginny knew for sure, was that she would have to get him alone so they could talk.

Running through all possible ideas in her head, Ginny finally came up with one when Harry spoke out. "Oi!" he said, "What's Malfoy still doing here? Did you get lost on your way to your own compartment?" He began to snicker. "Heh, heh, heh, you little Mamma's boy. Eh Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Why don't we show _Blondie_ here, the way back to his _private_ compartment?"

Suddenly, as if snapped back into reality, Crabbe and Goyle got up and began to protect Malfoy. Then Ginny said with a snicker, "Eh hem, do you mind if I have the honors? I did it once, and I would _love_ to do it again." Nobody realized it then, but there was something suspicious about the way she said "love". Without waiting for an answer, Ginny took out her wand and held it steadily at Draco. "Move it," was all she had to say, for he was taken aback by her supremacy.

When the four of them made it to Draco's private compartment, Ginny's face and tone immediately softened. "We need to talk."

Malfoy smirked and turned to his companions. "Vinnie, Greg, may I have a minute?" Being the bimbo's that they were, Crabbe and Goyle got confused. Gregory, the slightly smarter one, began to head for the door to leave Draco and Ginny alone. But Vincent began to head closer to Draco thinking that he wanted to talk to them while Ginny waited outside. At the end of the commotion, a very much-bruised Crabbe and Goyle waited outside the compartment patiently all the while, looking for food.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Draco asked tilting his head to the side a bit, causing a strand of hair to fall into his face.

Ginny made to brush it away but caught herself in time. She turned around with a sigh, "So, what's up?"

Malfoy was startled at first, because he wasn't expecting anything so casual. His usual swift remarks became jumbled, and confused, so all he could spit out was, "Nothing." Then returning back to his normal self, he added in a casual James Bond-type tone, "I heard you needed to speak with me."

_"Talking to Draco is going to be a lot harder than I thought." _It was awkward for her to try to have a normal conversation with a well-hated family friend. It was actually paining her, because she wanted to hate him, and rip out his guts, but she couldn't. Ginny was stuck with these feelings she had that were deep inside of her that kept saying, "_You like him, you like him..._" Just taunting her over and over again. "Erm, no...not that I know of. You must be thinking of that blonde bloke in the next compartment over." Ginny was now back to her feisty self.

Malfoy sneered and grabbed a chair. He was tired of standing up, and decided to stare at his feet. Ginny followed suit, and grabbed the other surprisingly soft, velvet chair. "What's the matter?" She asked him as she sat down. They'd both been quiet for some time.

Looking up, he said, "Ah, it's nothing." He had kind of a gloomy way about him that made Ginny worry.

"Honestly, Draco, what's wrong?"

Getting up from his chair, Malfoy ran his fingers through his gelled hair. He didn't feel guilty doing it this time, because he didn't put as much gel in it as he usually did. The teen was debating whether to tell her the news.

"If you don't want me to know, Draco, I'll—."

"My birthday is coming up, and my father told me that for my sixteenth birthday..." He paused because he knew he didn't want to tell anyone, let alone a "_Weasel_". "No one can know this," he said fiercely, and Ginny flinched at his tone.

"Ok," Ginny smiled, "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, the Malfoy continued, "He wants me to join...the Death Eaters." Ginny gasped, and he added, "It's not that bad, really. I mean, the Death Eaters aren't bad. You just have to kind of think of it through their perspective. Muggles don't believe in us, they don't like us. So, it's better to separate our worlds. They only make it harder for us to live..."

Aghast, Ginny said, "Yeah, and like your father is making it any better by killing wizards off."

"I'm not saying I support them," Draco said defensively, standing up.

"Yeah, but you agree with what they're doing!" Ginny shot back.

"No, I'm not! I'm saying that...I'm saying that...Blimey! What am I saying?" Draco grabbed his hair, and sat back down in the chair. He was having a hard time understanding what he was thinking, and whose side he was on.

Ginny kneeled next to him, and rubbed his leg. It wasn't meant to be a sexual move, but Draco tensed up anyway. "It's ok," she said sympathetically to him. "It's got to be hard to have three-fourths of the school against you...three-fourths of the wizarding world against you, _and_ your father pressuring you. I can't imagine what it would be like to have my father put me in a position like that. I'd probably get pregnant just to get myself disowned!" Ginny was the only one who laughed at this, though uneasily, and removed her hand from Draco's leg immediately.

After a while, the two became hungry, so Draco called the cart lady (his dad paid the cart lady extra to give him whatever he wanted.) for some food. As they picked a comfy spot out on the floor, the cart lady gave Ginny some tapioca, and Draco a chocolate milkshake. Ginny's tapioca had raisins in it, and she began to pick them out.

"You don't like raisins?" Draco asked.

"Not really."

"Why not?" He was curious and she could tell.

"They used to be fat and juicy, and now they're twisted...like they had their lives stolen." She really thought about it and added, "Well, they taste sweet, but really...they're just humiliated grapes. I can't say I'm a big supporter of the Raisin Consul." Ginny smiled at her own analogies.

"Did you see those raisins in the Daily Prophet? The ones that sing and dance and stuff?" Draco asked pensively.

"They scare me."

"Yeah. Me too."

"It's sick. The commercial people make them sing and dance so people will eat them." Ginny said as she picked out the last of the raisins.

"Cannibals."

"It's a shame about raisins."

"Yeah..." There was a long pause, and then Draco asked, "Do you like avocadoes?"

Then, in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone, Ginny added, "They're a fruit you know."

"Ruthie?" He called to the cart lady, "You got any avocadoes?"

Ginny found that she rather liked Draco, and wondered why she hadn't. He was smart, opinionative, and a good listener. The thing was, she didn't have an actual crush on him. She felt like he was a really good friend; a lifelong friend. Their relationship seemed special...somehow different from the rest.

"...and that's how I learned to milk a goat." Draco chuckled, making Ginny giggle even more. Then glancing out the window, he added, "Blimey, it's late! We'd better get you back to the compartment. Your brother will be looking for you." Because they were sitting on the floor, Draco got up first, and then helped Ginny.

As they opened the door, they found Crabbe and Goyle asleep at their guard stations. Draco nudged them with his foot, and said, "Oy, you pigs, get up!" As the two boys were thrust back into reality, Ron and Harry came vigorously over to them.

Flaming, Ron yelled, "Were you with this bloke the whole time?"

"That's none of your business," Ginny replied just as intensely. Fifteen years surrounded by boys did her some good.

Then Harry piped in, "As long as the two of you weren't snogging, I'm fine."

Draco got uptight, and said defensively, "Why would I want to go and snog a Weasel?"

"The same reason why you would want to go and snog Parkinson!" Ginny snapped back. She then smirked and added, "to get in their pants."

"Whoa, Ginny," Harry chuckled. "Now let's not get too hasty."

She rolled her eyes just in time for Draco to say, "Trust me, no one would ever want to get into your pants, so you won't have to worry."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my sister's...knickers," Ron said uncertainly. He was clearly uncomfortable with this subject.

"What's going on here?" It was Hermione, and when Ginny saw her, she got even more upset, and ran for the nearest bathroom.

"See what you did?" Ron said to whoever was listening, and ran after her.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione asked as she followed Ron, clearly annoyed.

No one knew, but Ginny had found herself in a private enclosed compartment, and stayed until it was time to get off the train. As everyone was getting off, Ron spotted Ginny, but Hermione decided it was best not to disturb her. She needed time to herself. Although to their surprise, Ginny joined them in the short carriage ride from the train to the beautiful candle-lit castle. And before they knew it, the time had come for the sorting to begin.

All grew silent as the hat was placed on the head of the first student, Lorelai Richardson. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried out after much anticipation.

The Ravenclaw table cheered out the loudest as Lorelai took a seat next to what appeared to be her brother. He smiled over at Ginny, and she waved.

Ron made to comment on it, but Hermione held him back. There is no way Ginny would have explained.

Sensing this, Ginny said with a huff, "Tyler is just a friend."

"I don't care," Ron said turning slightly pink. Hermione smiled at his embarrassment.

AN: So, that was my chapter. Sorry it took soooo long to post it. School is driving me crazy! Please review...and I will update faster, I swear. Also, I am in the need of some more beta readers, so just email me if you would like to be my beta. Thanks for reading!

Fredluvr489


	4. The New Team Captain

What is Love? 

AN: Thanks for the reviews! And I especially thank my beta readers, because they help so much! R/R! Enjoy! Here's my newest story…it involves Ginny and her love problems…I kind of got tired of the HG/DM love thing, because everyone does it AND, I hate leaving Ron left out…so I did this….I hope you enjoy! R/R! By the way, I apologize to Paige and TiNk, because I brought them through hell with this story. Best friends you guys! Love ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…just the plot! Don't keep making me repeat myself; you'll just make me grovel in the embarrassment.

Summary: After Charlie's wedding, Ginny Weasley, 15 years old, is going crazy, desperate for answers. What is love? She had never been kissed, and only had a couple of boyfriends. So how will she know when she finds the one?

**Chapter 4:**

"How do you and Draco just become friends out of nowhere?" Hermione asked Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late, so everyone else was in bed, and the two girls were left alone to gossip and such.

"I'm not sure," Ginny smiled shyly. "It just happened…and I'm glad it did."

Hermione's gaze was a mixture of admiration and disbelief as she reached for another chocolate frog. She would usually object to eating so much candy, but on her girls' night out, she liked to relax, and ignore some of her rules. "In any case, I'm glad you're happy."

"This isn't exactly _happiness_," said Ginny thoughtfully, "it should be defined as _delight at the contemplation of discovering a new acquaintance_," she added in her most educated tone.

They both burst into giggle fits until they heard a floorboard creak behind them. The two turned, startled, only to find that it was Hermione's cat. "Oh, Crookshanks," Hermione started, "you frightened us."

"Yeah, Hermione, maybe we should just get to bed."

"Oh, alright," she responded reluctantly. "But you've got to tell me more about Harry!"

Ginny grinned, and sat back down, for she had already begun to head up the staircase. "I think he's grown so bloody gorgeous!"

Hermione laughed and said, "Ginny, language…" in a scolding, motherly tone that just made them both giggle even harder. When they finally calmed down, she said in her normal, everyday, I-know-everything-tone, "Yeah, but it's too bad you're over him."

"You're right," Ginny said at first sarcastically, and then in realization added, "It's just too damn bad that as soon as I get over him, he starts to notice me."

"Oy Ginny! Over here," Harry called to Ginny as she walked into the Great Hall. "So, how's your schedule?"

"I have Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and—."

"Who is going to be Seeker this year?" Ron interrupted, with a mouthful of eggs.

"I am," Harry and Ginny said at the same time. They both spoke as if it was the most obvious in the world.

"My, this is a problem, isn't it?" Said an evil voice from behind them.

"Snape!" Harry said with more hate than he had ever mustered before.

"I believe its _Professor_ Snape to you, Mr. Potter."

They both shared so much hate between each other that it seemed a quarrel would break out at any moment.

"Professor Snape, if you have a minute." Professor Dumbledore called from the staff table.

The teacher threw Harry one last searing look before swishing his cape, and walking away. Harry watched as he reached the table, and then noticed Hagrid waving at him. He smiled and waved back.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked curiously as she followed Harry's glance.

"The two hate each other," Ron said as he piled bacon onto his plate. "Everyone knows that."

"Yes, but who's going to be the Seeker?" Harry asked, turning back to his food.

"Not just that, Angelina's quit. Who's going to be our captain?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Angelina quit what for? We need to hold an emergency quidditch meeting. Find everyone on the team, and tell them to meet out on the field at dusk." Harry said vigorously, and finished his breakfast.

"Ok," Ginny said and began to walk out of the Hall. Just then, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, were getting up as well. Draco smirked at the redhead.

"Err, hello." Ginny said uncomfortably.

"Hey," Draco responded coolly, only to make Ginny more uncomfortable.

"Where are you heading?"

"Divination. You?"

"Potions."

"Oh. Are you any good?" Draco raised one eyebrow.

"No. I'm bound to fail the O.W.L's."

"Well, I guess I can help you…if you need the help…erm, in potions, I mean." Draco said, surprisingly edgy.

"Thanks," Ginny said thinking for a moment. Then Harry came over with Ron.

"You know, the only guy I hate more than Snape is—."

"I'm going to go." Draco interrupted before he could hear the rest of Harry's rude statement.

"Ok, see you around," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, seems to turn out that way, doesn't it?" Draco smirked, and left the Hall in a casual pace.

"Excuse me," Harry cleared his throat, so that the team would quiet down. They were outside in the quidditch pitch, and it was getting dark. Everyone had been talking about their first day of classes, but now they silenced to listen to Harry speak. "Err, Angelina has quit…" There were gasps and murmurs following his statement, and he had to clear his throat again to get their attention. "Dumbledore is allowing us to choose our captain as long as we get his approval."

"We can get Angelina back," Katie suggested about herself and Alicia.

"Yes," Harry said, "but we also have two Seekers."

"If you don't bring Angelina back," Ginny began; all eyes were on her. "I will take her place as Chaser."

"Alright, then. Now the only problem that remains is who our next captain should be. Any nominations?" Harry added to break the silence that had followed his last statement.

"We nominate Harry." Alicia and Katie said in unison.

"Oh, err…no, I'm not—."

"I nominate Harry too." A boy named Andrew answered. Harry didn't recognize him at first, but then remembered that Andrew and Jack were the two beaters that replaced Fred and George.

"Yeah…Harry." Jack added.

"Well that settles it," Ginny said standing up. Harry sat down, speechless. "All who wish to see Harry as captain raise your hand." Harry put his head in his hands, not wanting to see any more, and thankfully not to see his best friend betray him.

Ginny bore into Ron's eyes as every other player kept their hands raised. They all turned toward Ron, and he reluctantly put his hand into the air, all the while turning bright pink.

Ginny giggled. "The vote is unanimous. Harry, you're team captain." The whole team (with the exception of Harry and Ron) cheered out on that field, and was soon dismissed. "Practice will be on Wednesday, same time, same place!" Ginny called after her peers. She then looked down at Harry and sighed, "You all can go now…" se watched as the team departed leaving her and Harry alone in the stands.

"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked sitting down on the bench. She pulled him down with her, "Harry are you mad that you got captain?"

Harry inhaled deeply before answering, "No…its just, well, I have so much to be getting on with you know? Homework…Voldemort…you know all that rubbish." He put his face in his hands, "but if the team really wants me as captain I'll do it…I just hope I don't fail you guys." He laughed and looked at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back, "Harry as long as you keep catching the snitch and Ron stops the quaffle from getting through the goals we'll be fine." She sighed, "Besides you'll be the Dark Lord…I know you will." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

Harry cleared his throat; "well I guess we better head back…" he stood and extended his hand.

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon and the last practice before the big Halloween Quidditch game. The team was looking good and flying their best. Although it had been mostly Ginny coaching them through the last couple of practices Harry had helped quite a bit.

Ron was acting a bit distant with Harry ever since he got captain. Hermione confessed to Harry that Ron had told her he wanted the new captain position. Harry was quite glad to give it to him but Hermione made him promise not to say anything because then Ron would be mad with her. So Harry had to go on being captain while Ron sulked because once again Harry got something he wanted.

"Ok team, come on in!" Harry yelled over the thunder. They team flew over to him awaiting a pep talk.

"Ok you guys are great. There's no way we can lose against Slytherin…but I do fear that this is the kind of weather we may be facing, so we need to be careful. We all know how Malfoy and his team like to play…dirty." Harry looked around at his sopping wet team and smiled, "I know we can win Saturday. You all have it in you, so let's go out there Saturday and kick Slytherin's arse!"

Harry sighed in relief as his team broke out into cheer and applause. Even Ron was cheering.

Harry dismissed the team and felt quite content with the work he had done…well the work Ginny had done really. Just as she was about to exit the changing room he called out to her, "Ginny can I have a word?" he called over his shoulder as he began his way into the captain office. He sat down on the edge of the desk and waited for Ginny to walk in.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall, "So what's up?" she tilted her head waiting for Harry to speak.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for all your help these past few weeks. I couldn't have whipped this sorry team into shape. I think you've practically turned us into what we were when Wood was still around." Ginny blushed at this comment and looked away.

"Stop Harry…you helped too…" she felt quite flustered.

"No come on," Harry got up and walked over to her, "You know you've done more than I have." He smiled and stopped right in front of her.

She giggled; "Well I guess maybe I have helped a little more than necessary…" She swallowed as she realized how close Harry actually was to her. She was suddenly aware of how good Harry smelled from his shower and she noticed that his hair was still wet. She noticed too late that her hand was reaching to brush through it and only when her hand made contact with the cool, damp, hair did she even realize she wanted to touch Harry, kiss Harry…

Harry seemed to have the same idea because he was slowly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. All Ginny could think was, _my first kiss, my very first kiss. _He was just leaning in when there was a sharp tapping at the window. They broke apart abruptly and turned to face the window, "Hedwig?"

Ginny secretly cursed the interruption.

Harry muttered hurrying to the window. He pulled open the latch and the window swung open and in flew Hedwig who deposited a letter on the desk and flew once again out the window probably to get warm and dry in the owlery.

Ginny, still flustered managed to say, "Well open it Harry, see who it's from…"

Harry nodded and picked up the letter.

AN: Don't you wanna know?


End file.
